thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow 80th-Anniversary 4-Pack Commemorative Collection
. | StoryTitle2 = The Chinese Disks | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle3 = Crime, Insured | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle4 = The Golden Vulture | Synopsis4 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle5 = The Hydra | Synopsis5 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle6 = Malmordo | Synopsis6 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle7 = The Murder Master | Synopsis7 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle8 = The Red Blot | Synopsis8 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle9 = The Shadow of Wall Street | Synopsis9 = Reprinted from the February 1929 issue of Fame and Fortune. The legendary story that foreshadowed the pulp's greatest mystery man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as Fritz, the janitor & "James Rettigue") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * The Voodoo Master Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Miles Crofton * Dr. Rupert Sayre * Stanton Wallace Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * The Shadow's Autogyro * The Shadow's speed boat | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Jericho Druke :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Pietro, the pushcart vendor :* Rutledge Mann Villains: * Diamond Bert Farwell (dies) * Monte Agland (dies) * Throckton Rayne (dies) * Ruke Perrin (dies) * Duff Corley (dies) * Spider Mertz (dies) * Jigger * Marlin Norse * Loon Goy * Hoy Wen Other Characters: * Commissioner Wainwright Barth * Acting Inspector Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Criminologist Slade Farrow * Hawkeye * Tapper * Dave Garvell (ex-convict) * Stanley, the chauffeur * Yat Soon * Tam Sook * Maurice Blefflinger * Karl Joland * Nicholas Lewkesbury * Gautier Ranaud * Norris Tatson * Lennis (hotel detective) Locations: * New York City :* Chinatown :* Cobalt Club :* Hotel Wildebrand :* Metrolite Hotel :* Red Mike's Items: * The Shadow's rubber suction cups Vehicles: * Moe Shrevnitz's cab | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents :* Burbank :* Clyde Burke :* Cliff Marsland :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Rutledge Mann Villains: * Duke Unrig * Wally Drillick * Nogger Tellif (dies) * Strampf Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Police Commissioner Ralph Weston * Criminologist Slade Farrow :* and his assistant Tapper * Jericho Druke * Doctor Rupert Sayre * Francine Melrue * George Melrue Locations: * New York City :* Top Hat Club :* The Shadow's Sanctum Items: * A Black Ray Machine Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * The Shadow's Agents :* Harry Vincent Villains: * The Golden Vulture * Mawson Other Characters: * Nicholas Josephs (dies) * Avery Arthur Bland * Marna Bland Locations: * Miami, Florida Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Jericho Druke :* Margo Lane (origin) :* Miles Crofton :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Rutledge Mann Villains: * Dustin Bardell (dies) * Willard Mance (dies) * Charles Medor (dies) * Lloyd Casler * Hart Ribold (dies) * Ira Ilchester (dies) * Hubert Luhrig (dies) * Kirthle (Glencoe's chauffeur; dies) * Selbert (Glencoe's secretary; dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Dr. Rupert Sayre * Lamont Cranston * Stanley, the chauffeur * Richards, the butler (for the real Lamont Cranston) (final appearance) * James Aldan (a banker) * Judge Kerland * Edmund Glencoe (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Diana Storage Co. :* Cobalt Club :* Hotel Marmora :* Metrolite Hotel :* The Museum of Mechanical Science :* The Shadow's Sanctum * New Jersey :* Lamont Cranston's estate Items: * "Devil's Whisper" (explosive paste) Vehicles: * Blue Spot Cab Co. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank (mentioned only) :* Hawkeye :* Shrevvy :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Malmordo (dies) * Jerome Ghent (dies) Other Characters: * Acting Inspector Joe Cardona * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Detective Trent Stacey (Scotland Yard) * Andrew Bradford * Janice Bradford * Felix Kelfert * Clinton Waybrook * Panjo (a gypsy) * Madame Thalla (a gypsy) * Gregor (a waiter at Cafe de la Morte; dies) Locations: * New York City :* Azalea Plaza :* Cafe de la Morte :* Cobalt Club :* New York Harbor Items: * Vehicles: * Steamship Santander | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Hawkeye Villains: * The Murder Master (Melvin Graham; dies) * Ace Curdy * Doc Harstell * Dobie Kring Other Characters: * Commissioner Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Professor Jerome Quedden * Elsa Wendley * Thoyer (Professor Quedden's lab assistant; dies) * Frank Denniman (dies) * Richard Hyvran (dies) * Justin Palbrock (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club :* Metrolite Hotel :* Radio Station, WQJ Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank (cameo) :* Harry Vincent (mentioned only) Villains: * The Red Blot (Dobson Pringle; dies) * Detective Merton Hembroke (dies) * Dynamite Hoskins (dies) * Socks Mallory (dies) * Spider Carew (dies) * Hurley Brewster (dies) * Tweezers Darley (dies) Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Inspector Timothy Klein * Detective Sergeant Markham * Hubert Craft * Selfridge Woodstock * Felix Cushman * Carlton Carmody * Juanita Pasquales * Timothy Baruch * Hurley Brewster (dies) * Tony Loretti (dies) * Louie (Proprietor of The Black Ship) Locations: * New York City :* The Black Ship :* Club Janeiro :* Cobalt Club :* Hotel Gigantic :* Red Mike's Items: * Girasol Ring * Rubber Suction Cups Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * John Hayden Supporting Characters: * The Shadow Villains: * Lawrence Spackman (as Number One) * Peter Folstrom (as Number Two) * Raymond Peek (as Number Three) * Benjamin F. Robbins (as Number Four) * Henry Graddon (as Number Five) * Hiram Calhoun (as Number Six) Other Characters: * Basil Darrow * Montrose "Monty" Tanner * Carruthers * Simmons (Henry Graddon's butler) Locations: * New York City :* Wall Street :* Moore & Calhoun (a stockbroker firm) :* South Street barracks * Long Island :* Henry Graddon's country home Items: * The Shadow's gray mask Vehicles: * Limousine | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Jericho Druke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Miles Crofton (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Pietro (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Tapper (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rutledge Mann (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rodil Mocquino (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Wainwright Barth (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Timothy Klein (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Markham (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Stanley (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Lamont Cranston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rupert Sayre (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Slade Farrow (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Yat Soon (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cobalt Club/Appearances Category:Metrolite Hotel/Appearances Category:Florida/Appearances Category:Autogyro/Appearances